High Queen Yuki Sol
Birth Year: 1993 Birthday: 1st sun of 12th moon (Dec 1) Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Red Height: 177cm (5ft 9inches) Favorite Food: Lava Cake, Xeldaberries Hobbies: Gardening (sorta), Baking, Going for walks/runs, Soccer, Volleyball Likes: Honesty, Hard Work, Science, Cats Dislikes: Lying, Taking Advantage of People, Violence, Snobs, Dressing Up Pets Owned: Anu (Liger from Emperor of Old Ras) Walter III (Swan from Westlandia) Takaro(Huskie pup from USF) Chaoguay and Manee(Cats from Kalashnikus) Shiva (Emperor Penguin from Helidara) High Queen Yuki is the current reigning monarch of the Queendom of Xelha Early Life Crown Princess Yuki was born at the Merle Royal Infirmary to Queen Izumi and King Sonluth Sol at 5pm. There are very few baby pictures of the princess as they were all destroyed during the initial raids of Merle Palace. Happiness in her young years were cut short by the outbreak of the Xelhan Civil War, which forced the princess to move to Blizzaria with her family. Living in hiding, she was never informed of her royal lineage. She would not find out about that until just prior to her coronation. Something that still has an amount of weight and sticker shock to her. During the war years, she attended Blizzaria Elementary before graduating to Blizzaria High. Her grades are often described as B+/A-. Physical Education and Science were her favoured subjects. Crown Princess Yuki is often described by her classmates and teachers as having a tomboyish and slightly adventurous streak in her. Instead of make up and dolls like other girls her age, she instead took an interest in sports and a bit of roughhousing. She was also an avid tree climber, and frequently wore shorts under her uniform skirt. Ascension to the Throne and Early Years as a Monarch Crown Princess in Full Coronation Ceremonials With the end of the Civil War came another period of tension between the crown and the House of Lords. During this period, Yuki, who was now 16 years old, was informed she was a princess and that she would be required to attend a coronation. An event she was famously late for after her teachers failed to believe her story and she was forced to escape from school by lying for a bathroom break and having to climb the fencing that surrounded the school grounds. Her father officially abdicated the throne on 1st day of the 3rd moon (March 1), and Crown Princess Yuki became High Queen Yuki of the Queendom Of Xelha. Speculation was rife in the Queendom whether a teenager could lead the people, however King Sonluth retained an advisory role in the palace until Yuki’s 18th birthday at which she was legally able to rule herself. High Queen Yuki’s start with the nobility did not end well as she slid out while wearing heels, injuring then Prime Minister Nicholas Snowe. She was often very reserved and ridiculed by the nobility as unfit to rule the nation. Something that deeply troubled her and in later years she admitted to more than once considering giving up the throne. There was also the Xelhan Embassy Bombing and the subsequent failed mission which weighed heavily on her mind. She did however score a major political victory when it came time to selecting her first Prime Minister, Katerina Novus. This both prevented both allies and enemies of the crown from calling favouritism as well as showing belief in House Novus after the events at the Mysidia Massacre. Another thing that inadvertently endeared her to the people, and what many saw as a sign of her leadership skills was personally intervening to halt the House of Lord’s attempt to abolish minimum wage. It has been said her rant at the House of Lords was when High Queen Yuki rediscovered her voice and the nobility learned what Blizzaria High already knew; their queen was a fiery red head. Recent Years High Queen Yuki’s popularity continues to be at a high level among the people of Xelha. Her openness and willingness to mingle and talk with the people was not very common with many of the previous monarchs in Xelha. As she grew into a competent leader, it could almost be said the people began to dote on their queen. That is not to say she has not had her fair share of mishaps, but rather the people are often surprised by her openness to admitting to mistakes. As seen with the Green Day Speech in 2017 when it was voted for her to wear a bunny suit that cascaded into the now infamous Calendar Incident, she is willing to go the extra mile for her people, even at the expense of her own sanity. However, a local queen doesn’t always make for a good queen, and with more developments in the world, the queendom has been happy to see the queen act regal when dignitaries visit, such as with the recent visit of the Svet Commandant. She also has taken a more active role in government politics and has been known to vocally express her exact feelings on legislation should she catch it before it arrives on her desk. Her opinions are now more diverse as she travels on tour to meet other world leaders and find their perspective on things. This has landed her in hot water in USF, where she was present during a terrorist attack. She has also spearheaded more community projects, and brought more awareness to the smaller provinces of Noctus and Sol, which she can claim a connection to via her parents. She is also credited with lowering unemployment and encouraging a thriving science and technology industry in the country. Lately her public have begun to pressure her on finding a spouse and producing an heir. Whilst understanding of their queen wanting happiness, they do not wish to go back through an ascension crisis that potentially could lead to another civil war. Category:Important People Category:National Leader Category:Politics